Professor Ratigan
Professor Ratigan is a sewer rat and the main antagonist of the 1986 film, The Great Mouse Detective. The Great Mouse Detective In the film, Ratigan plans to use a robot to replace the Queen of England and then have the robot programmed to name him supreme ruler of all Mousedom. He convinces Mr. Flaversham into building the robot for him by threatening his daughter. He ensures that his henchmen do what he wants by threatening to have them eaten by his cat Felicia if he is displeased. At the end of the film, Ratigan and Fidget take Olivia hostage and escape on a hot air blimp over London. During their getaway, however, they are pursued by Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham on a makeshift balloon. Ratigan steers his blimp while Fidget pedals the propeller, and tries to outrun them. Fidget almost succeeds but the extra weight is too much for him. So he tells Ratigan that they have to "lighten the load" (meaning to throw Olivia off). Deciding that Fidget is no longer useful, Ratigan throws Fidget off instead. As a result, Fidget (who can't fly) falls into the Thames River below and presumably drowns. Then Ratigan pedals the blimp himself, but Basil leaps onto Ratigan's blimp to fight him. However, with no helmsman, Ratigan is unable to steer his craft and it crashes into Big Ben. Inside the clock tower Ratigan tries to ambush Basil, but fails and Basil traps Ratigan by throwing his cape in the gears and escapes with Olivia. It is then that Ratigan, out of sheer bad temper, finally breaks free of the gears, tearing his clothes (including his shoes) in the process, and transforming from a very formal, composed rat to a highly savage one. He pursues Basil with great speed and leaps into him, and they both fall onto the clock's hour hand. Finally, Ratigan extends his long and strong claws and begins slashing Basil, wounding him. He manages to knock Basil off the hand, but Basil grabs onto the wreckage of the blimp. Suddenly, the clock bell tolls, causing Ratigan to plunge off off the hand, as he falls he tries to take Basil with him, but he fails and in the process, he fell 278 feet into the darkness below to his death. As The Penguin in Bathound: The Animated Series As Darth Vader In Star Wars (Baloo The BearFan360 Style) He is the Dark Side of Anakin As Steele In Baslto he is a Evil Huskey As the Guard in The Wizard of Oz (disneystyle8) As Nico in Rio (VillainsRockz Style) He is a canary bird As Genie Jafar in Raimundoladdin He is a Genie Ratigan played Hades in Mickey Mouse (Hercules) He is a Lord of The Underworld As Razoul in Tarladdin He is a Head-Guard As Sa'Luk in Bernardladdin 3: The King of Thieves (Stephen Druschke's Version) As Jafar in Olladdin and Olladdin 2: The Return of Ratigan He is a Sorcerer As Captain of the Guards in Fievel Hood As Lord Rothbart in The Pegasus Princess The Bird Princess and The Elephant Princess As Captain Hook in Kermit Pan, Kermit Pan 2 and Bernard Pan As Cat R. Waul in An Animal Tail 2: Roo Goes West As Van Pelt in Jumanji (nikkdisneylover8390's pet style) As Governor Ratcliffe in Brisbyhontas and Oliviahontas As Tazmanian Devil in Space Jam (CoolZDane Style), Tiny Toon Adventures (CoolZDane Style), Looney Tunes Back in Action (CoolZDane Style) As Nessus in Tomcules He is a River Guardian As One of the Titans in Romeocules He is a Ice Titan As Mortimer in Oliver and Berlioz He is a criminal mastermind As Flotsam in The Little Otter He is a Eel As Captain Gantu in Bubbles and Conker As Diesel in Ash the Pokemon Trainer & Friends As Verminious Snaptrap in T.U.F.F. Lion He is a Rat As Tortoise John in Danny (Rango) He is a Tortoise As the Lead Thug in The TailsBob FoxPants Movie He is a Fish Thug As Banzai in The Italian King He is a Hyena As Prince Achmed In Basiladdin He is a Grumpy Prince As Dr Jacques Von Hamsterviel In Shanti and Simba (TV Show) He is a Evil Hamster As Ed In The Villain King He is a Hyena As Max In Character-a-Doodle He is a Frog Bodyguard As Doug in Open Season 3 (VillainsRockzStyle) He is a Greedy Russian Bear As Captain Pete in Trent, Duncan & Harold: The Three Musketeers He is an Evil Cat As Chef Louis in The Little Mer-Vixen He is a Chef As The Coachman in Dumbo (Pinocchio) He is an evil Coachman As Scar in The Pet King He is a evil lion As Judge Claude Frollo in The Young Mouse of Notre Dame He is a judge As Harry Lyme in Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (PrinceBaltoStyle) He is a Robber As Joe St. George in The Great Mouse Detective/Dorlores Claiborne He is a Greedy Farmer As Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Mice Movie He is a Ruthless Monkey As Zazu in The Evil Lion King He is a Majordomo As Farouk The Apple Seller in Fieveladdin He is a Apple Seller As Miss Gulch in The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Portayals In The Great Wolf Detective played by King K. Rool In The Great Cat Detective Played By Shere Khan In The Great Fox Detective (SuperWhyMovies Style) Played By Buster In The Great Rabbit Detective played by Pete In The Great Lion Detective played by Scar Category:Villains Category:Rats Category:Antagonists Category:Rodents Category:Characters Category:The Great Mouse Detective Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Characters who fall to their death Category:Funny Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Venom and His Villain Buddies Category:Funny villains Category:Owned Category:Cody and Penny's Adventures Villains Category:Thugs Category:Characters who wank Category:Liars